pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ Masks (website)
This page lists details of the official PJ Masks website, as of 2019. Upon visiting the address, an animation of Connor, Greg and Amaya pressing their fists together (as they would when launching an operation) will progress as the site loads. When the loading is finished, the visitor will be led to graphics of Catboy, Owlette and Gekko, along with buttons leading to the Meet, Play, Make, and Watch sections. After the initial loading process, an instrumental version of the theme song will play. When hovering on the graphics of Catboy, Owlette and Gekko, each character will say their name or one of their abilities (eg. "Owl eyes!", "Super lizard grip!", "Catboy!"). This feature can be disabled by lowering the volume on a meter to the left of the screen (when disabling or enabling the sound effects, the Narrator will say "Sound off!" or "Sound on!"). The background music will temporarily stop if the visitor clicks on a different tab or window. The home page also has a small banner on the bottom listing a brief disclaimer, links to their privacy policy and terms & conditions, along with links to the "Grown Ups Site" and "Kids Site". This section is a much more advanced way to view the description and appearance of the characters. Upon clicking this section, there will be six boxes to choose to view descriptions of Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Romeo, Luna Girl, Armadylan, PJ Robot, An Yu, The Wolfy Kids, An Yu, Motsuki, The Splat Monster, and Night Ninja, respectively. Each character's page contains high quality, fully-rotatable models of the character and their vehicle. The PJ Masks have models of themselves as their human and superhero alter-egos, while the villains have models of themselves and their helpers. There are also brief videos (embedded from Vimeo) showing highlight moments of each character (eg. Romeo using his Pogo Dozer, Luna Girl using her Luna Magnet, etc.). This section, accompanied by a background of Owlette's parked Owl-Glider, contains links to two games: Night Time Ninjalinos and Hero Training. This game, inspired by Season 1's "Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos", prompts the player to click on each Ninjalino that appears on screen in order to get the stolen sports equipment back. This game has both easy and hard difficulties. This game contains three separate mini-games that let the player "train" Catboy, Owlette or Gekko. These mini-games contain a 5-strike system if the player makes a mistake. Gekko's mini-game requires the player to try to find him wherever he uses his Super Gekko Camouflage. Catboy's mini-game requires the player to use their left and right arrow keys to direct his Super Cat Speed and prevent him from getting wet from the rain clouds. Owlette's mini-game requires the player to use their up and down arrow keys to direct her in flight and prevent her from hitting trees. This section contains instructions on how to make Catboy's mask, amulet and tail, Owlette's mask, amulet and wings, Gekko's mask, amulet and gloves, along with instructions on how to make a Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja mask. There are also printable posters, coloring pages and a hero certificate. This section contains videos and clips of various Season 1 episodes. When clicking on the "Grown Ups" button, a loading graphic containing Owlette's symbol will briefly rotate before the loading process completes. On the top of the page, there are drop-down folders containing links to the following sections, which are detailed below: *About **Meet the Characters **PJ Masks Show *Be a Hero **Imagination Starters **Superpowers **Let's Go PJ Masks *Apps *Watch **Episodes **Music Video Lyrics In the middle of the page, there will be a 3-section slider promoting summer activities related to the show, an advertisement for the Moonlight Heroes app, and a downloadable version of the website for mobile devices, respectively. Below this is a brief description of the grown ups section, and links to sections such as general character & villain descriptions, arts & crafts activities, along with outgoing links to their Facebook, YouTube & Twitter pages, as well as a link to watch episodes on the Watch Disney Junior app/website. This section contains paragraphs describing Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Romeo, Luna Girl & Night Ninja. Each character's sections also list their catchphrases, powers, helpers (for villains only), and vehicles. This section contains a few paragraphs describing the series and its events, brief descriptions of the team members, a description of the basis of the series, and some screenshots of the series in action. There are also more links to their social media accounts, arts & crafts activities and an advertisement for the Moonlight Heroes game to the right of the page. This section includes guides for parents to create homemade masks of their favorite heroes, along with ideas for games they can play together such as "Book Thief", "Butterfly Catch", "Freeze!" and "Training Academy". Also listed as "The 10 Superpowers", this section elaborates on what children can learn by watching the show, such as "big feelings", curiosity, persistence, friendship, memory, self control, perception, listening, precision, and movement. This section links to multiple activities, such as making Catboy-themed amulets & ears, summer adventures featuring Owlette's soccer tips, a hero certificate to congratulate recipients, a link to their YouTube channel and an interactive game featuring Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. This section, one of the site's smallest, contains an advertisement for the PJ Masks web app, a mobile version of the website itself, and links to download it on the Apple App Store and the Google Play store. When clicking on the "Watch" section (also listed as the "episodes" section), there will be two links: one leading to the United Kingdom's Disney Junior website's PJ Masks section, and one leading to their YouTube channel. This section contains an embedded YouTube video of the song "Let's Go PJ Masks!" along with four downloadable (JPG) images containing lyrics to "Let's Go, PJ Masks!", "The Bravest Cat", "Hey, Hey Owlette!", and "Mighty Little Gekko". Category:Miscellaneous